EM wave blue blur
by silver fire wolf
Summary: this is the sequel to the original cybernetic blue blur by Gammatron and i still suck at summerys
1. Prouluge

Me: hehehe new fic

Kouu: what the heck

Me: I asked gamma-kun if I could do this hehehe

Kouu: you want me to get Silver

Me: oh very much yes also dreams will be underlined hehe I've wanted to do that for a while

Kouu*walks out*

Prologue: dreams

"MEGAMAN" yelled a voice. Geo stellar jumped up from bead Startled and having a heart attack. Geo has brown hair that had three spike things and slightly resembled a comet, Brown eyes, and white skin. He was right now in his light blue pjs.

"what a wired dream" sad Geo holding his head. He shivered as he remembered the dreams with him being Land Hikari and seeing his netnavi. "that was the worst yet" Geo said

"worse what kid" said a voice making Geo jump.

"OMEGA-XIS DON'T DO THAT" yelled Geo to a green dog like wave being in blue armor and having red eyes white marks on his head armor. Omega-xis just crossed his arms. "any way it was just a bad dream"

"a bad dream that woke you up on Saturday" scoffed the Wavenavi . Geo sighed and got up any way. He got dressed in his clothes. He wore a red long sleeved shirt that had a saucer shaped cuffs and white stars on the shoulders, A gold necklace shaped like a shooting star, a white belt , blue shorts, and red and white boots. He put of a pair of odd sunglasses on his head. They were green with a few yellow strip things on them with white on the parts that go on your ears. Then he put his blue and white VG Hunter on his arm.

He went down stares were his mom Hope Stellar was. She has brown hair with a very lightly tinted ,as most would not notice, purple in a pony tail, Brown eyes, and white skin. She wore a light and normal purple shirt, blue pants, white shoes. Their was also some one else their. She was a girl with pink hair, green eyes, and white skin. She wore a pink hoddie t shirt with puff balls on it, a long sleeved pink and yellow striped shirt that nearly covered her fingers, yellow shorts, and blue and white shoes. She was Sonia Strum. "hey Geo" said Sonia smiling. Hope went in the kitchen still listing but doing dishes.

"hey Sonia" said Geo smiling back.

"Geo have you been getting an odd dreams were your another person from 200 years ago" asked Sonia. Hope had stopped what she was doing temporarily.

"you too" asked Geo shocked. Hope peeked back in the room.

"yes" said Sonia nodding "in my dreams I was called Maylu you"

"Lan weird hu Lan was the one who discovered EM waves and Maylu was his wife" Said Geo. Hope sighed and went back to the dishes as Geo and Sonia desided to go out side. This was Happening while a little lighter than orphan blue harp with yellow eyes cartoon like hands and pink EM waves resembling Pig tails dragged Omega-Xis off by his ear. Her name is Lyra.

Outside several figures watched Geo and Sonia. "so who's reincarnation are they" asked a female one.

"I don't know but we will know soon" said a Male voice

"it would have helped if the two weren't born as identical twins" grumbled another male voice.

"it would have been even more better if the oracle hadn't told her to separated the four" said a different female voice "of course we found one"

"well who's going to go first" asked a almost teen male voice

"you are Manic you and Sonia are the only one who remembered their past life besides Sonia after being reborn" said the first voice

"fine but I'll go their later I do have a record you know" said Manic's voice

"we know we know how is it that in both lives you ended up being raised as a thief" groaned the first female voice.

"I don't know" said Manic's voice

Back with Sonia and Geo "wow and that was the latest of the dreams" asked Sonia. Geo nodded to her.

" I think some one is trying to tell us some thing" said Geo

"like the world being in trouble again" asked Sonia Geo nodded "crud just when It was becoming relaxing"

"I know" Sighed Geo putting his hand on his head

"well we'd better tell the others" said Sonia

"agreed" said Geo. They got up to walk to the Stella police HQ

Me: shortest prologue I've ever done this was only two pages long

Kouu *walks back in with sliver at that moment*: that is the shortest you've ever done usually their three or more pages long

Silver: ok why is it their only voices

Me: because no one could see them only Geo and Sonia in the distance

Silver: ok then

Kouu: we for got to put the disclaimer at the top

Me: oh right I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Megaman star force, or any other TV show

Kouu: She also dose not own any ocs Except the ones in the tri wings or she says is her oc

Me: which most aren't also some main charters will only be introduced next ch

Silver: Bye


	2. Chapter 1

Me *smiling and putting away Kye*: alright the next part of the fic hehehe woot Silver has agreed to do disclaimer

Silver(slightly burnt)*twitching*: Silver Fire wolf does not own Sonic the hedgehog, Megaman star force, or any other things that come into this fic unless she says so but most of the ocs are not her's

Kouu: Wow I didn't know She could bend that way

Silver: She's a girl with a fire sword

Ch1: some shocking news and a new recruit

Geo and Sonia finally got up to the Stella police HQ were they saw a boy with white hair, brown eyes, white skin. His hair slightly defied gravity. He had red face paint under his eyes and wore clothes that seemed ancient. Next to him was a girl with shoulder length brown hair, grey-green eyes, slightly pale skin. She wore a long grey dress that went to her shins and had a red heart on it, a purple back pack that's top flap had a red heart with the name Eva in cursive on it and a black chocker with a dragon head on it. She actually was holding on to his arm and Leaning on the boy. They both were looking down at the girls lightly scared and bear feet. "Hey Eva Solo" said Geo the two looked up at them.

"Hello Subaru-kun Misora-chan" said Eva (1)

"hello Eva-chan Solo" said Sonia Solo just nodded

"umm why were you looking at your feet Eva" asked Geo

"Soso and I were having an argument of if I should wear shoes and sock again" said Eva

"wow" said Omega-xis "how many times has that happened"

WAM. "be nice Omega-xis" said Lyra

"why are you two here any way it's your day off" asked a human like purple wave being with light purple eyes, a dark purple coat with it's sleeves torn off and a chain on the back that looked like it could be above were her butt would be. She carried a Scythe that had a purple handle.

"trust me Reaper it's weird enough for us to have to come here" said Geo

"you want us to get the others and meet at my house" asked Eva. Sonia nodded with a slightly worried look. "don't worry Love isn't doing the experiments again". Sonia exhaled a held breath.

"well that was good" said Omega-xis slightly sarcastically. WAM! Omega-xis was now nursing a bump on his head.

"some one will have to tell Copper" said Eva

"after our team meeting" said Reaper. Eva nodded in understanding their boss could be a little…off and temperamental.

Later in a house their were several people their. Their were 9 boys besides Solo and Geo. Their were also 9 girls besides Eva and Sonia. Geo and Sonia were just finishing telling them their dreams. "that sounded strange" said the first boy. He was about 16 with so dark brown hair it was almost black, one pure grey eye and one grey-green-yellow eye, his skin was sun tanned. What was odd thought is he had four wolf/fox/dog like tails tipped with a chocolate brown and ears that were the same way. He wore a crimson colored T shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Next to him was his wave partner who was a dragon that was crimson with black armor and eyes.

"agreed Wolf-nii" Said Eva. The boy was Ookami Bloom older brother to Eva and Lita Bloom. His wave partner is blade. Then a girl with long wavy brown hair that had blue streaks died in it, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Wearing a red bandana tied around her neck, a tear shaped necklace on a silver chain. Next to her was a lion EM wave being with ice blue waves, white armor, and red eyes.

"it very odd" said the girl before pacing "I'm not sure but some times when my 'electrical past' power kicks in I could have sworn I saw Anthomantic animals in some of them"

"ok Love calm down" said three other boys and her partner. The first looked like Love only male. He has brown hair short and slightly spiked with red streaks in it, blue eye, Tan skin. He wore red pants with a red t shirt, pants, yellow shoes, a fire shaped necklace also on a silver chain, a blue bandanna on his neck, his wrist had bandages and one had a red watch on them. The next was a boy with silver hair that was short, silvery blue eyes, and white skin. He wore a white fighting Kimono and had a sword on his hip and a white and silver dog like wave being with red eyes on his lap. The was a boy that gave off an adopted feel. He had short red and black hair, red-orange eyes, and tan skin. Her wore a black t shirt, blue jeans, and red and black tennis shoes.

"sigh sorry guys thanks" said Love "alright Aquanode get Shock and explain this to the chief the rest of us don't know martial arts and won't be able to cal him down"

"always the calm down missions" sighed the first boy. Then a red EM wave lion with orange and yellow armor and blue eyes appeared.

"well it is true" said the wave lion

"I know Shock" sighed Aquanode "let's go". They left the room. A scream was herd along with a "Velvi I'm not you boy friend and I never will be". Que communal sweat drops.

"alright Howaito you and you and Blizzard are coming with me" said Love

"alright" sighed The silver haired boy.

"another past check great" grumbled Blizzard getting off his comfy spot.

"and Shadow stay in the house Minus needs to still keep you from freaking out" said Love to the last boy.

"yes onee-chan" said Shadow pouting arms crossed. Every one else sweat dropped at that. Love and her partner Pulse left with Blizzard and Howaito.

"any way we might need to look for clues other than Loves EM wave ability" said another girl. She had blond hair in two pig tails looking like torpedoes, Brown eyes, and white skin. She wore a business suit like dress that was blue, light blue and yellow striped stockings, blue dress shoes.

"umm Earth to a Miss Luna Platz that's kinda Hard" said a girl. She has long strait cut white hair, green eyes, and white skin. She wore a pink t shirt, a silver chain necklace with a white and blue dragon on it, blue jeans, and pink shoes with grey hearts on them. Her name was Luna Rena. Next to her was her white humanoid EM wave partner Angle. Angle has white Em waves, silver armor and eyes, white angle wings and carried a double bladed sword.

"so what we spilt up and look for any thing that may connect to it or ask around to see if it's happening to any one else" said another girl. She has short dark brown hair, yellow-grey eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She wore a blue dress with green high heals. Her partner was a blue EM wave snake with green eyes.

"Lita onee-chan be quite" growled Eva

"alright Eva" said the girl sighing "hey Hiss why don't you look around you know for any thing out of the ordinary"

"fine you sssssssssstupid girl I will but more for Geo and Sssssssssssonia'sssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssakesssssssss" hissed the snake "sssssssssssso be care full you baka". he left the room via roof as Lita left via door.

"well that was good" said Luna R. with a sweat drop.

"Agreed" said every one else.

"well any one got any other idea's" asked Luna P. she glared at three boys. One had green hair, Brown eyes (2), white skin. He wore a green-white long sleeved shit with a purple and black male's half jacket over it, a yellow belt with a pouch on it, purple pants with grey knees all the way around, white shoes with two yellow lines on each and grey soles (3). The second boy was short very short he had brown hair, brown-black eyes, and white skin. He wore glasses, a light green log sleeved button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, green shorts with a dark green stripe near the bottom, white socks, and brown shoes. The Last boy was big and a little obtuse(4), he had short spiky brown hair, white skin, and black eyes. He wore a weird orange hat like thing with green dots on the side flaps, a yellow no sleeve shirt with a fork and knife crossing (5) on it, a no sleeve over vest with what looked like cream colored fur on the rims, brown shorts that were rolled up at the bottom, and brown shoes with yellow stripes on them and blue grey soles. Their names in order were Pat Springs, Zack Temple, and Bud Bison.

"no" said Pat

"not one" said Bud

"we c-could look it up online" said Zack a little scared

"you could go easier on them" said two identical voices. The group looked at two identical twin girls. They had purple hair, eyes, tan skin, wore purple spaghetti strap sun dresses, purple fighting slippers. Their hair was in a pony tail. The only thing not identical about them was the left one had a sun shaped birth mark the right one had a crescent moon shaped one. Their names were Keykeyoh (right) and Kagomay (left) Nami. They were holding hands.

"oh what do you know" asked Luna (Luna P.)

"more than you apparently" said Rena (Luna R.). Three girls sighed. They were identical also except for some minor differences. They were the Kitten (6) triplets. The oldest was Raptor Kitten Rapt for short. She had long wavy black hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She wore a Yellow Chinese fighting dress and some fighting slippers that were black. Next was Star. She looked like rapt but had her hair in a pony tail and wore a red ninja like out fit including head band and the weapon pouches. The last was Jewel. She had short hair versus her sisters' long and had dragon wings and a dragon tail that were a golden brown. Her out fit (7) was a blue t shirt with a yellow rose on it, blue jeans, and white shoes. Her wings when folded over looked like a cloak hiding every thing but her head, tail, and shoes. Next to them was Star's boy friend Darkki. He had black hair in a style suggesting he wore a helmet a lot with four spikes at the bottom, red eyes with dark marks under them, pale skin. Wearing a Dark purple shirt with a light blue version of Megaman's symbol with out the ring on it, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and dark purple shoes.

"this is getting us no wear" said Jewel with arms crossed if one could see them. Then Geo's VG Hunter received an email. He opened it and sighed.

"what is it" asked Darkki clearly board.

"what ever it is I hope it's good" said Darkki's Partner a dark purple, pale blue and black wave dog looking like a slightly demonic Omega-xis with bone like wave wings and longer claws.

"it's Copper telling me to meet a new recruit tomorrow claw" said Geo

"Mind if we come along it'll give us some thing to do" said Darkki as Star hugged him and agreed nodding.

"sure" said Geo

"we should all go home now" said Pat looking out side the meeting had surprisingly lasted till sun set. The group nodded and all toughs who didn't live their left.

That night in an ally way "GAAAAAAAAAAA" yelled a frustrated Voice "he's late Manic is Late". the one who said this was hidden behind a red cloak.

"calm down Knuckles" said another voice this time female she was hidden behind a pink cloak. Then a figure in a green cloak ran up.

"sorry I'm late" he said

"any way" said Knuckles "how did it go"

"surprisingly well though they were surprised some one like me would want to join them" said Manic

"so all we have to do is wait" said a figure in a purple cloak

"yeah I think Geo already figured he was reincarnated" said Manic

"That must mean he's smarter now" scoffed another figure before hit in the head with drum sticks which actually hurt the cloaked figure. Before Manic caught them again.

"so tomorrow is the day they meet you" asked another figure

"yeah" said Manic. The group silently left after that.

The next day Geo got up and got dressed Vg Hunter included. When he got out side Darkki with a Dark purple, pale blue and black VG Hunter was waiting.

"well wear are we meeting the newbie" asked Darkki arms behind his head.

"vista point" said Geo next thing he knew Darkki was banging his head on the wall.

"why is it every time some thing happens I end up their" he asked Hitting his head to the brick wall. Geo sweat dropped it was true to the least(8). Darkki has seen a lot of things but almost all of them were at Vista point very few things were other places.

Time skip at Vista Point a boy with Green hair some of it resembled a hedgehog's quills while some of it stuck out in a pointed free hair style, green eyes, white skin. wearing a black t shirt, red over vest, a drum shaped medallion, black spiked wrist bands, a fanny pack, green pants, red and grey shoes. He also had head phones he was currently listening to. His VG hunter was Green and white. His eyes were closed before he saw the two though.

"umm Excuse me" said Geo nicely trying to get his attention. He didn't here it though.

"hey" yelled Darkki hitting the boys head

"ow hey dude that was not cool" said the boy rubbing his now sore head.

"Excuse me for trying to get you attention" spat Darkki crossing his arms

"sorry about him" said Geo getting in front of Darkki "he gets moody because most of his fights takes place here"

"It's cool dude I'm Manic the new recruit" said The boy holding out his hand

"My name's Geo" said Geo shaking Manic's hand

"who's Mr. Moody" asked Manic

"I'm Darkki" growled Darkki

"well we'd better o your from out of town aren't you" said/asked Geo

"yeah but I've been to a few places" said Manic with a shrug as Claw and Omega-xis and a strange Green Wave navi appeared.

"looks like you still need a tour" said Claw "by the way I'm Claw"

"omega-xis" said Omega-xis they then looked at the wave navi which looked like a female slightly less armored green omega-xis with blue eyes.

"I'm Terra" said the Wave Navi

"Uhhhh" said Geo and Darkki

"My girl friend Made her for me" said Manic blushing

"makes Perfect sense though why female and why named Terra" said/asked Claw

"trust me you'll know sooner or later" said Manic as the group left

Me: My god that was long

Silver: at hmm

Me: oh right the bubbles

(1) Eva always refers to Sonia as Misora and Geo as Subaru after talking to Geo's mom and talking to Sonia

(2) I swear that the makers of Megaman have an obsession with brown and green eyes like Nintendo with Blue eyes

(3) this was just marking my achievement of trying to add more detail it calls for celebration cause it's the most I've ever done

(4) I do not call people fat when describing them though I may when I'm writing other wise

(5) does that have a skull or not please tell me

(6) that is their last name they are also known as the Kitty triplets or cat trio

(7) if one could see the outfit

(8) once I get my but in gear and write the rest of the second judgment chs you will see this is very true which gives him a reson to hate it

Kouu: also there is a little guessing game for all the readers

Me: ok now 1 I want you all to try to guess if Darkki was a netnavi who would he be

Kouu: and 2 who were the unnamed figures their

Me*pulls out Kye*: Silver will you please

Silver *gulps*: she would like to know if any one has any good ideas for transcodes for her charters and their wave forms well the main ones in it any way

Me and here's the list

Eva= Shadow reaper

Luna Rena= Wolfangle

Ookami= Blade Wolf (without animal features or any sort of aura)/ Blood Wolf (with features and a slight aura)

Love= Icepulse

Aquanode= Fire shock

Howaito= True Blizzard

Star= Electricslayer

Darkki= not going to say untill guessed

Kouu: well their you go


	3. Chapter 2

Me: well next ch time oh also since I'm not sure exactly how a Transcode works they'll be saying their numbers

Kouu: also it will reveal some transcodes that Gammatron helped with it a little now Silver

Silver: Silver fire wolf does not own any games anime or any thing but a few of the ocs

Me: also nobody freak out when Darkki wave changes I'll explain after the ch

Silver and Kouu: couldn't you have said that before the disclaimer

Me: no

Ch 2: Shaking the Earth TerraMega's appearance and the surprising truth

Later at a small store "wow it's bigger than it looks" said Manic "then again I've seen other things like it". he was still taking the tour with Darkki and Geo.

"oh really" asked Eva popping up out of no wear. This cause the three ether to scream (Geo and Manic) or sigh (Darkki).

"Eva must you do that" asked Darkki

"I don't mean to do it" said Eva pouting. 'crud Ookami will kill us if Eva's not smiling soon' thought Darkki.

"umm Eva do you want to help give Manic the tour" asked Geo who had thought the same thing. Eva perked up and smiled.

"sure" she said but then an explosion happened. Eva frowned with Darkki for different reasons.

"great just when Eva smiled" said Darkki

"this is it" growled Eva "Transcode 007 Shadowreaper". A tower of Reaper colored flame like EM waves covered her before parting. Shadowreaper has a purplish blackish skin tight gloves that went up to her elbow but was torn on the rim and had some armor on the hand which was ebony colored, skin tight boots that was the same color and went to her knee a gain it was torn at the rim having a ebony colored metal armor on the front and shins only, a dark purple dress it had two ebony colored chains on it one went a diagonal (right to left) across her chest the other went from her hip down ten inches (left to right) the dress stopped just befor her knees and was torn at the bottom neck rim and the sleeves which were short, she also had a cloak that looked like the sleeves were torn off it had no hood and went below her skin tight dress and looked torn at the bottom also having the ebony colored chain but strait and a little above her butt, her hair was now violet in color and she had a purple and ebony head band that her purple visor hung from it had ebony colored markings on it. A scythe that's wood was a very light purple and had purple eye with an Ebony blade was held by her. Darkki sighed as he got ready.

"Transcode 017 DarkMega" said Darkki. A pillar of black flame like EM waves engulfed him. It parted and Darkki now supported a black jumpsuit with a purple line running down each side, with pale blue gloves and boots with purple crystal rings above them and ebony armor like Eva's on his feet and hands (only), he had a helmet that was also ebony colored with pale blue lines on the sides as well as purple ones, he had a pale blue visor with purple markings on it, he had an odd symbol on his chest it was two pale blue blocks with a line running diagonally across it ending in two triangles surrounded by a pale yellow ring. He had a ebony colored sword on his hip that had a purple hilt and pale blue eyes it was held by a oddly normal blue colored belt.

"Transcode 003 Megaman" said Geo a pillar of green flames engulfed him before parting. He now had a helmet that let his now slightly tinted red hair out that was blue with a dark blue center and white markings on the dark blue part white things on the side of it with a red circle on them and had a transparent red visor, a dark blue jumpsuit with yellow lines down each side, a blue glove that let his jumpsuit cover hands out he had his necklace's shooting star shape for a symbol and blue metallic shoulder pads and odd shape metal like things on his back, a strange weapon green and blue on the other arm that also let his jumpsuit covered hand out, blue metallic boots that had a green line on part of them.

" Transcode 0018 TerraMega" said Manic a lime green pillar covered his body before parting. He looked like a lime green and dark green version of megaman with differences. Like he didn't have a helmet but lime green headphones and his hare was still the same, his jumpsuit was line green and he had his vest still and the lines were red and he had a symbol resembling a commit, his gloves/armor things were dark green and nether had a blaster thing, he still had his Medallion, he didn't have the wired things on his back, and his shoulder pads and boots ,which were slightly smaller, were dark green, and Finally his visor was sky blue.

"…Yah know some how I'm not surprised" Sighed DarkMega

"I think they might be related" said Shadowreaper with a sweat drop then the thing ,which was a EM wave made robot surprisingly, came at them. It was Muscular and purple. TerraMega muttered something about old times and memories.

"shadow scythe" said Shadowreaper her Scythe blade glowing light purple as she swung it the energy came off and hit the robot. Which exploded on contact. Megaman and DarkMega grabbed TerraMega before backing up slowly.

"ok what the heck" said TerraMega

"there are a few things you will need to know about the Blooms" said DarkMega said "little by little"

"number one is never make Eva mad, sad, or in any negative mood" said Megaman

"or ether her or her older brother Ookami will give ether the person or any near by enemys hell" said DarkMega "I learned that after accidentally making her cry Ookami put me in the hospital for weeks and well Eva…Hell Hath no wrath worse than the girl labeled as the Lady Grim Reaper in a negative mood for toughs with Tainted hearts". TerraMega's face became very pale very fast.

"ok so keep her in a good mode got it" said TerraMega before sighing "where's Medi when I need her"

Mean while a female purple cloaked figure sneezed "oh Manic" she said. The other figures near by sweat dropped except a few.

Back with the four, who by now had changed back. "ok now that that's done let's all go to my house so Manic can meet the rest of the main team" said Eva

"alright" said Geo who then thought "I've been wondering why don't Star's sister want to be considered as main team members"

"Jewel is too busy trying to find a way to reverse the spell and Rapt well Rapt says she's to busy doing other things" Said Eva

"you know we for got about Ace" said Darkki

"we should call him" said Eva then thinking of some thing "I'll be their after doing some shopping". She ran off leavening three very confused boys.

"Let's just get to her house" said Darkki "oh and Geo your calling Ace". Geo just sighed he knew he would have to call Ace.

Mean while with Eva who really ran into an ally way "ok you can come out I know you were watching us" she said then Shadow (look at Cybernetic Blue blur for description) came out.

"I'm surprised you could tell I was their" said Shadow

"I'm not my element is Darkness Shadow the hedgehog and any one I meet who is also aligned with it I already learn their name and I can tell where people are when in wave change form" explained Eva. Shadow raised an eyebrow. "any way I should go I said I was going to go to the store and I don't want any one to know I was talking to an antromorphic hedgehog". Eva ran off after that leavening a very confused Shadow.

Back with the guys "THIS IS WEAR SHE LIVES" yelled Manic in disbelief at the very big Manichean (?).

"I yelled that the first time too" said Geo

"I live in one of the basement apartments they own here" said Darkki shrugging.

"…they own an apartment complex in the basement" asked Manic. The other two boys nodded.

"they don't live with their parents since Ookami side he would take care of them and his er…job pays well and they renovated so people they trust could live in the basement with out being sick or any thing or temporarily stay their if their house or some thing that was connected like a bedroom was destroyed" said Darkki explained unlocking the main door. "wish that they would leave the main door unlocked when there is some one home though"

"wow" said Manic looking in side then thought of some thing "why did you want a meeting to be held". Geo and Darkki looked at each other. During the tour when Manic was distracted by one of the sights they had called every one, except Ace and set up a meeting, because manic resembled the green hedgehog in Geo's dreams and even had the same name.

"oh that's not important and ASHE GREY WERE THE HECK ARE YOU" yelled Darkki "but you are with the two I just yelled for joining it". then a girl drop kicked him. She had long blue-green silver hair in a pony tail held by this wired red hair tie that doubled as a head band with two long strait cut bangs framing her face, sea fome green eyes, and white skin. she wore orange jacket with out a zipper white cuffs and red markings on the chest, a dark blue jumpsuit with white fingers and metal on top of her hands, a silver belt with brown pouches holding bullets, and white and orange high heal shoes.

"ack Ashe" said a boy. He had gray silver hair, tan skin, a slightly darker version of the girls eyes, a red upside down rounded point triangle adorned his forehead, and a scar was on his right cheek. He wore a metal and cable like red scarf that ended with yellow plugs, a dark blue jump suite with part of it on his stomach area being orange the fingers being white also, orange belt like wrist bands, red shorts with white rims were his legs go but not the top, a brown belt, and finally orange and white shoes that had yellow on them. "that was Darkki" he said. He was at the top of a set of stairs slightly leaning over the rail.

The girl looked down "woops sorry about that" said the girl I was aiming for the green haired boy who's not pat" said Ashe

"it's ok" said Darkki "and Grey come down from their". The boy nodded and came down.

"so is their going to be a meeting" asked Grey

"yeah but thins time it's just main group people" said Darkki "but Eva went to the store and we remembered to call you two and Ace this time"

"you don't need to worry about us Ashe put a recorder in the meeting room just incase and she leaves it on when you guys are in their" said Grey the two boys usually in the meetings heads wiped to look at Ashe.

Later after Eva was back and Ace came. Ace was a fairly tall man with strait dark blue hair that reached the bottom of his neck, blue gray eyes, an white skin. He wore a dark blue jumpsuit that didn't have arms, white un zipped jacket with gray and yellow on it black and yellow gloves, wired metal things on his hips, and white boots. In the meeting room the main group consisted of Geo, Sonia, Solo, Eva, Ookami, Love, Aquanode, Howaito, Star, Darkki, Pat, Bud, Zack, Luna, Rena, Ace, Ashe and Finally Grey. Manic was at the meeting because they asked him to stay or face a P. version of the eldest and youngest of the Bloom siblings in their strongest forms.

"ok so every one that was at the last meeting or some how recorded it remembers what we talked about" said Geo ,being the leader of the group. The ones mentioned nodded. "other wise we need to say this quick"

"ok in simple terms Ace, Manic" said Darkki "Geo and Sonia had strange dreams were they were Lan Hikari and his wife and their adventures including one with athromorphic animals" said Darkki. Manic ,who was currently drinking some of Eva' special blend tea, did a spit take. Every one stared at him.

"s-sorry but I just thought I herd some thing" said Manic

"liar" said Eva

"rule number two don't lie Eva will just call you a liar which is true because she can sense liars" said Darkki

"d'oh" said Manic hitting his head "fine I know why it's cause Geo is Lan's or as I called him in that life little bro's reincarnation"

"in that life" asked Everyone

"thought some thing was off" said Darkki "I figured that you were also reincarnated From Manic Hikari Hedgehog right?"

"Y-Yes how did" started Manic

"I was the tanted form of your brother during an incadent which I was defeted and my data was considerd deleted DarkMega during that time I looked around his head and saw several things from BOTH his past lives including you on top of that some of my Data was Still in him before he and you guys in that life were ummm" said Darkki

"Murdered, Killed, Offed," said Manic grumbling

"err I was going to say temporarily removed" said Darkki since Eva didn't say any thing this was the truth.

"and if you're the Dark version of my bro how did" started Manic

"my data including the part in side of him was scattered in what remained of the cyber world and the wave world with a few pieces in the real world. Two girls tried to reconstruct me but as a human Love though interfered and edited my Data to were I would not be an enemy and I could not lie" said Darkki in an informing way "which I hate"

"Deal with it" said Love

"ok odd" said Manic

"were an odd group" sighed Grey leaning on the table by one hand which his head was in (I probably didn't make sense their)"it takes time to get use too"

"ok" said Manic again

"oh Manic I would like it if you could get your friends here in rings the rent for a apartment is only 10 it's 20 in zennies" said Love "also anyone who live here apartment or none has to help with the house or help shop…right"

"right" said Ashe, Grey, Darkki and a few other voices out side the door.

"who was that" asked Manic

"Axl, the reploid Model A was based off of, Zero, the reploid model Z was based off of Amu, Emily, Sara, Millie (girl: IT'S TOMBSTONE), and Amy Hinro" said Ashe. Manic sweat dropped at the number of people in the houses apartments.

Me: well that was good

Silver:…ok why DarkMega

Me: cause when I originally thought of him I was watching megaman game walk troughs and trying to find a subbed version of megaman NT warrior stream

Kouu: and the reson his wave change form looks like that

Me: I wanted him to look similar to his old navi form but at the same time not like it

Silver: ok and Eva's abilities

Me: originally when I made Eva she was way over powered so I limited them to at least three or four in human form and more in wave change form

Kouu: the Ookami mentions

Me: simple he's got a bad case of O.P.O.B. syndrome only older brothers get it

Kouu: over protective older brother syndrome only you would name it that


	4. Chapter 3

Me: well this should be good Sonia will come

Kouu and Silver: Sonic's Sonia right

Me: yep and………. well you'll find out

Silver and Kouu : OK….

Silver: we should stop doing that

Kouu: agreed

Silver: Silver Fire Wolf does not own any thing except a few ocs and the mansion design and Sonia and Manic's human forms….that still get's confusing

Ch 3: PyroMega the female warrior

A girl was walking to the Stella Police head quarters. She had pinkish purple hair put in to a hedgehog like style in the back and a long pink puffy part in the front, Green eyes, and white skin. She wore a purple tank top that showed her stomach, a Keyboard like amulet around her neck, a few gold thin bracelets on her left wrist, a pink skirt with a dire like design on the bottom that was purple, and purple and pink high healed boots. "well here I am" she said finally getting their. Eva was walking out at that moment and noticed her.

"oh hello" said Eva going up to her "I'm Eva"

"I'm Sonia" said the girl "can you tell me how I can register into the Stella police"

"well most of us just wave changed the first time" said Eva

"oh ok" said Sonia "Em wave change Sonia on air"

" now we wait till you get done being registered" said Eva soon Sonia was registered. "I'll show you what comes next Transcode 007 Shadowreaper" said Eva who then went into her wave form.

"Transcode 019 PyroMega" Sonia said soon a magenta colored tower of EM waves covered her. It parted to show she was wearing a slightly altered version of Geo's and Manic's wave form. The main suite was purple with red silver lines on the side and had a skirt, the gloves, shoulder pads, and boots, which were high healed, were purple. Her mark was Saturn. She had two fire shaped wings on the back. She had a head band and no helmet. She like Manic didn't have the buster but had her necklace and some thing dangling off a silver chain.

"ok you I'm thinking any one with Mega in their name besides Darkki is related to Geo" said Eva out loud.

"this must mean you've met my brother Manic" said Sonia

"green hair in the style of a hedgehog with some of in in an odd lose hair like style has a drum amulet" asked Eva Sonia nodded "then yes eye's staying in my in my home apartment complex in the basement"

"eww" said Sonia

"it's not really we actually made it look like and apartment complex I could probably get you one…if Love's not busy trying to get Pat to move in" said Eva

"who" asked Sonia

"my cousins live with me and my siblings we don't live with our parents because of certain reasons and Pat is one our friends who lives by him self and we were trying to get him to move so far Love is down to two options" sighed Eva as She undid her Wave change with Sonia following suit.

Later "this is wear you live" asked Sonia

"yes it's why we have and apartment complex in the basement" said Eva "I should warn you now chaos will ensure oh and I know your reincarnated"

"ok" said Sonia in shock "how"

"Subaru-kun and Misora-chan are reincarnated from Lan and Maylu" said Eva "that and when Manic tried to cover the fact up it doesn't help that I'm a human lie detector". Eva opened the door and walked in with Sonia behind her only to Manic run as fast as he could trying to get away from Shadow before being hit with the chaos spears.

"what did Manic do this time" asked Sonia Shadow just growled before Sonia scratched behind his left ear. Shadow's body relaxed and he purred.

"umm let's get you an apparent now oh and Sonia please stick out you leg" said Eva. Sonia did so as a male teen with brow hair in an odd style, green eyes, and white skin a x shaped scar on his face. He was wearing a black t shit, a blue orb necklace , red shorts, and black, grey, white, and red Shoes. He was running till he promptly tripped on Sonia's leg as a red Blur then tackled him beat him up. When the two got up it revealed the blur to be a man with long blond hair, blue eyes, and white skin. Her was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes. They noticed some wired cream in his hair.

"Axl what did you do to Zero" asked Love coming in pinching her nose.

"err I made a can of whip cream explode on him" said the Teen as Zero the man glared.

"sigh what am I going to do with you two" asked Love "it's bad enough we now have several you two arguing at whole house meetings but errrr"

"so I take it you only have one option left to get Pat to move" asked Eva, Zero, and Axl

"yes" said Love "wish me luck". She went out at that note.

"hey Zero don't you help Love getting people the apartments some times" asked Eva

"yes" said Zero

"good Sonia Here need one" said Eva as Manic woke up and Sonia stopped scratching behind Shadow's ear.

"hey sis" said Manic waving slightly.

"Manic can-" said Darkki "well never mind your having a family reunion make sure to call Geo"

"Geo" asked Sonia

"Lan's recantations real name if you talked to Eva then you'll know her nick name for him and Sonia Strum" said Manic trying to get up but failing.

"umm Darkki why don't we go finish up lunch" said Eva Pushing him out as Zero went and got the papers for Sonia to fill out.

Later Eva and Darkki had just put the last of the lunch on the table when and explosion was herd. "wha-LOVE" yelled Darkki as the soufflé had been deflated.

"aww I worked hard on that" said Eva as every one came in.

"what was that" asked The anthros, Sonia, and Manic and toughs not taking off their cloaks.

"Love finally being able to convince Pat to move in here" answered most the other people in the dining room the ones who didn't were Zero, a girl with pink hair, and a girl with green hair.

"she did say it would end with an explosion and Rey severely injured" said the Pink haired girl. She also had blue eyes, and white skin. She wore a Red block x shaped hair clip putting it up a tiny bit, black t shirt, pink skirt, long black socks, and pink and black shoes.

"too true Amu" said the green haired girl. She had forest green eyes and tan colored skin. She wore a green t shirt, jean shorts, and black shoes. Her hair was long and in a pony tail.

"ok now that Millie (girl: IT'S TOMBSTONE DAMNIT) and Amu have finished their talk let's eat" said Eva.

Me: that was pretty short

Kouu: nothing Even attacked

Me: not all the chs are going to have fights

Silver: uhh

Me: oh and before I end this ch completely to let every one know I'm going to start another sonic fic

Kouu: which will be your third one up

Me*glares at him*: and it might be shocking


	5. Chapter 4

Me: ok maybe this wasn't said clearly enough ONLY THE ROYAL SIBLINGS THAT ,INCLUDES LAN, MAYLU, AND ROLL GOT RENCANATED EVRY ONE ELSE IS IN THEIR ANTHRO FORM THIS INCLUDES LAN'S FRIENDS who were human and/or netnavis

Kouu: wow you really need to calm down

Silver: really and Sliver fire wolf doesn't own any thing but a few of the ocs, and Manic and Sonia's human forms_

CH4: the final family member WindMega's appearance

"oh man of all times" said a boy. He looked a lot like geo but his hair was mostly strait with some of it in the fort like a shorter version of Edward Elric's hair style. He wore a blue t shirt, a necklace shaped like a guitar, blue jeans, and red shoes with a white stripe and a gold buckle on them. He was running next to Valor the wolf (again see cybernetic blue blur)"damn it the first time I see You in years and we get chased by a wired group called the pack" he said

" don't remind me" yelled a very angry Valor. Then the boy's eyes went from brown to emerald green, He grabbed Valor's arm and left in a sonic boom.

"what the heck" asked a Girl. She was around 15. Had cream colored hair, Amethyst colored eyes, white skin, fox ears and 9 fox tails that had light brown tips. She wore a cream colored belly showing tank top, blue jeans, and cream colored shoes.

"I don't know Velvi but we better tell Ookami and Howaito they'll need to know two possible demons are coming in the city" said another girl. She looked 16. Had Pink hair, onyx colored eyes, white skin that was slightly tanned pink wolf ears, and three wolf tails. She wore a soft pink tank to that said Otaku and showed her stomach as well, black jeans, and soft pink shoes.

"why Hollow" asked a boy around 3, he had orange hair, red eyes, tan skin, orange hedgehog ears and a hedgehog tail as well as two quills on his back. He wore an orange t and black shorts as well as an all orange version of the boys shoes.

"no reson Ricky" said Hollow "Katy call Ookami and tell him Velvi go after them"

………………………………...

With Ookami he was playing chest with Chaud who was in his anthro wolf form(same as before). "your move" said Chaud after moving his rook. Ookami moved his queen closer to the rook. Then Chaud moved his rook and took the queen and then "check mate"

"excuse me for a moment" said Ookami leaving the room soon every one herd screaming and faint barley addable cursing. Till Eva went into the room Ookami was and hit him on the head with a frying pan.

"next rule about Eva do not curse around her you will find your self hit very hard with a frying pan" said Darkki walking by next to Star.

"what the-" started Chaud

"there are certain rules revolving around Eva rule 1 was don't have her in a negative mood or get her or Ookami on you tail rule 2 was don't lie or you be found out any way" said Manic. Chaud sweat dropped while staring at the Anthro reborn as human. Then Love came in with a phone.

"Ookami, Howaito their's a phone call for you oh and guys I think you need to go save Valor form Velvi" said Love

"that mean's team pride and Aquanode are going" said Darkki

"NO" yelled Aquanode running in "NO way in hell are you going to-"

"you going or I'll have Shadow do an limiter less Chaos blast on you three times and you not able to do you eagle style martial arts" said Love. Aquanode, Jenny, Honor, and Rage left after that.

………………………………...

Meanwhile "I think we lost her" said the boy his eyes becoming brown.

"we better have" growled Valor

"oh you think do you" asked Velvi appearing behind them now in armor resembling a nine tails if you count her ears and tails. She was holding a sword in one hand and a whip in the other. The whip caught on fire as she was about to hit him when…

"VELVI STOP" yelled Aquanode now in a red Chinese fighting shirt with a fire design on it, black Chinese fighting pants, red Chinese fighting slippers, orange fingerless gloves, a head band that has fire design, his necklace, and his bandanna only staying on his neck. He had a red handled spear on his back that had chan like cloth coming off it held on by a pokeball shaped thing with blur eyes on the tip. Velvi did stop and got heart in her eyes.

"aquay is that you" she said glomming him "oh it is it is"

"ok Velvi I've told you one and I'll tell you again GET OFF ME I'M NOT YOUR SLAGGIN BOY FRIEND" yelled Aquanode "and for peat Sakes woman My name is Fire shock Like this". Velvi reluctantly got off him.

"but Aquay" she said tears forming in her eyes. Then she though of some thing "want to help take care of these-"

"Valor is not a demon he's a Mobian an athromorphic animal from a place called Mobius and I'm pretty sure the boy with him is a reincarnation of one of his friends… Sonic right" Said Fire Shock

"yes, My Name's Onkyou while I'm like this" said the boy holding out his hand.

"Aquanode Nami is my name" said Fire Shock shaking it

"… ok I was stuck on Slaggin" said Rage

"oh that hehe sorry I keep winding up in other Zones via Zone portals and getting lost to one of my friends Zones when I learned that word I was in a world were robots that could transform in to animals were" said Aquanode "and when I meet Velvi here is when I ended up in a pokemon world and got turned in to a Blaziken she followed me home"

"so this crazy fox is really a nine tails" asked Onkyou his eyes green

"sadly yes what's odd though is she's the only pokemon to follow us home and get a human form unless you Count Rai and Vapor but they can go in to it willingly and only visit some times" mussed Aquanode going off subject slightly.

"any way we need to get him home" said Love coming around the corner. Wearing a White t-shirt that has extensions on the top that ruffled and has her necklace in it, ice blue gloves that goes up to her elbows, a light sky blue skirt that stopped before her knees, White boots that only go above her ankles, her bandanna is a light blue and on her head, her hair is White, with an ice blue visor. Holding a spear that's wood is White and has red eyes.

"LOVE DON'T DO THAT" yelled the two that know the girl the best.

"sorry we need to get home to night's Karaoke night remember" said Love. Then and explosion near them happened."…of course this happens ALL RIGHT FIRE SHCOK NINETAILS WITH ME EVERY ONE ELES MEET US THEIR" . The love left with her brother and his self proclaimed girl friend ( she is).

"Transcode 020 WindMega" said Onkyou before a cobalt tower of EM wave flames covered him. You probably know what's next. His jump suite was a cobalt version of Geo's with brighter yellow lines down the sides, his gloves boots and helmet were sky blue, his visor was green and his symbol was a meteor. He had his medallion and a sword. The odd thing though is that he had a hedgehog's ears and a hedgehogs tail.

"yeah some how I think you all got reincarnated via same mother" said a voice behind them the turned to see Eva in Shadowreaper form.

"I know so" sighed WindMega

"well come on" said Shadowreaper picking up Jenny and Valor, which every one is probably majorly confused by my writing and has WTH looks. WindMega grabbed Rage and Honor. The two wave changers came to the seen of the fight to see Fire shock Strike the creature with an Eagle style kick. Love stabbed it with her spear charge with electricity before pulling it out and swinging it partially freezing it. Then fire, earth, and a green orb thing hit the monster showing PyroMega, TerraMega, and Megaman their. The anthros joined the fray with Shadowreaper.

"wind…" said WindMega taking out his sword "Blade". He swung it as blue colored wind hit the thing giving it's defeat.

"well now that that's done let's go home" said Eva

Me : ok for the scene I just hade to have some of the oc's I didn't own in it and I'm sorry if I messed any thing up you can use a punching bag with my face on it if your really mad

Silver: umm ok Karaoke

Me: Eva loves to sing and hear her older brother sing

Kouu: ok so if Chaud

Me: only the net saviors, Babylon rouges, team pride and Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Shadow came every one else was back on Mobius…aww crud oh well

Kouu: so next ch is just going to be songs

Me: yes also for toughs who's ocs are in this and currently with the main group please send a song your character would most likely sing

Kouu: and for every one send a song suggestion for the siblings and the others to sing and it can be the games songs

Me: we like a lot of variety


	6. Chapter 5

Me: hehe new ch new mayhem also their will be some confessions on my part.

Kouu: and nether me or Silver are aloud to tell

Silver: Silver Fire wolf does not own any thing but that those who she labels as her oc an not the other ocs.

…..

Ch 5: the Mayhem of Eva's Karaoke night and truth

…

Usually the Nami/Bloom/Kitten house hold is nice and calm besides Jewel trying to kill her sisters two boy friend from kissing them. But every thing goes wrong when you have team pride, the ultimate life form, Guardian of the M.E., an adorable two tailed fox that girls squeal Kawaii at, a pink hedgehog whit a bad temper, the Babylon rouges, several humans/netnavis turned Mobian, an three reincarnated hedgehogs that are now humans living their on top of their average chaos. Which is a human girl who's younger brother is a reploid, two reploid friends one which pulls pranks the other trying to kill him, a girl who's personalities change an she hates an carries a sword, four witches, and corrupt netnavi data turned human. That is also only the people renting the apartments in the basement. But this place was always chaotic when it was Karaoke night.

Love walked in with a tied up Darkki, Amu, Zero, Valor, Rage, and Honor. Geo saw this. "they tried getting away from Karaoke night" asked Geo

"yes" said Love

"how does Jewel and Rapt evade Karaoke night with Lita and the twins" asked Darkki

"Jewel has sparring matches with Takuya on these nights, Rapt has dates, Lita we don't let sing, an the twins always are sleeping" said Love with a sweat drop.

"ok but we have an issue" said Tombstone

"what" asked Every one else their

"the two Sonia's " she answered

"oh that well just call Sonia Strum Misora like Eva does usually" said Ookami reading a strategy book.

"ok then let's start Karaoke night like usual with Eva and Ookami doing a duet" said Love. The group was taken into a room with a stage were Eva and Ookami were. Once every one was seated except the two on stage wordless music began to play. They steeped up to the mikes.

Eva: Kneel kneel in silence, alone

My spirit bares me

Pray for guidance, towards home

In darkest hours

Kneel (Ookami: dream within dream we travel)

In silence (Ookami: empires of faith unravel)

Alone (Ookami: sealed with our virtues' treasures)

Kingdoms falling.. Down (Ookami: who's hand commands this thunder)

In silence (Ookami: cry as we're torn asunder)

Alone (Ookami: unto what gods do I call?) Protect us in our..

Ookami: Fall away, my soul wandered

Borne by graceI flew on high, sheltered from this thunder

Calling heaven..Take me away from time and season

Far far away we'll sing with reason

Prepare a throne of stars above me

As the world once known will leave me

Take me away upon a plateau

Far far away from fears and shadow

Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow

Light the way to bright tomorrows

Answer our call in desperate hours

Shelter our fall from earthly powers

Temper our souls with flame and furnace

Bear us toward a noble purpose

Heaven hides nothing in its measure

Mortal men blinded by false treasure

Formless and vanquished we shall travel

Shield and sword will guide our battle

Both: Take me away from time and season

Far far away we'll sing with reason

Prepare a throne of stars above me

As the world once known will leave me

Take me away upon a plateau

Far far away from fears and shadow

Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow

Light the way to bright tomorrows

Heaven hides nothing in its measure

Mortal men blinded by false treasure

Formless and vanquished we shall travel

Shield and faith will guide our battle

Salvation comes in desperate hours

Angels on high proclaim these powers

Lead us from chaos we shall follow

Bear us to a bright tomorrow

The music stopped after a few notes and the two bowed and got off stage. "ok next" said Love

"I'll go JUST UNTIE US" said Darkki struggling to get out of the hog tie he was switched to with Rage, Honor, and Zero. Amu was being tied to her Chair and Valor was being held by Jenny.

"alright just don't yell Darky" said Star who had been trying the inter time to untie her boyfriend. She finally got it undone. He got on stage and waited till the music played.

Darkki:

I can't escape this hell

So many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal!

This animal, this animal

I can't escape myself

So many times I've lied

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

This animal, this animal

This animal, this animal

This animal, this animal

This animal

So what if you can see the darkest side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal!

This animal I have become

With that he left the stage and sat next to his lover. Then Star whispered something in his ear and he nodded as she went up. She also waited but longer.

Star: shizukesa no naka hitotsubu ochita da ke

hirogaru hamon ni nami utsu ido no soko

zawatsuita watashi no kokoro no mori wo yusaburu kogarashi yo

kyouzon dekiru mono nara sono mama de

dare mo ga kono mori de shizuka na koe wo kiite zatsuon ni namida shita

3 25 15 21 23 1

rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko

rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko

ureramu ureramu ureramu oto

nimiunooto denzushi denzu sea denzu sea

ureramu ureramu ureramu oto

nimiunooto uroma uroma uroma uroma

rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko

rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko

rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko

rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko

rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko

The next thing any one new Darkki was a sleep and when Star sat next to him his head landed on his shoulder. "umm Valor Jenny why don't you two go next in fact why let's get all thoughts tied up done" said Love after seeing Valor try to Sneak away and Failing. Jenny dragged the reluctant 8 tailed wolf up their whispering some thing in his ear. The music started.

Valor: Ain't no mountain highAin't no valley lowAin't no river wide enough, baby

Jenny: If you need me, call meNo matter where you areNo matter how far

Valor: Don't worry babeJust call my nameI'll be there in a hurryYou don't have to worry

Both: 'Cause baby,There ain't no mountain high enoughAin't no valley low enoughAin't no river wide enoughTo keep me from getting to you

Valor: Remember the dayI set you freeI told youYou could always count on meFrom that day on I made a vowI'll be there when you want meSome way, some how

Both: 'Cause baby,There ain't no mountain high enoughAin't no valley low enoughAin't no river wide enoughTo keep me from getting to you

Valor: oh no Darling

Jenny: No wind, no rain

All winter's cold Can stop me babe (valor: no no Babe)

Cause you're my goal

Valor: if your in trouble

I'll be their on the double

Just send for me, baby oh baby

Jenny: My love is aliveWay down in my heartAlthough we are miles apart

Valor: If you ever need a helping handI'll be there on the double just As fast as I can

Both: Don't you know thatThere ain't no mountain high enoughAin't no valley low enoughAin't no river wide enoughTo keep me from getting to you

Don't you know thatThere ain't no mountain high enoughAin't no valley low enoughAin't no river wide enough

As soon as they were off Amu who had been untied just then Ran up. She waited till the song played a little.

Amu: See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)T

elling everybody oh just how to live their lives

Sliding down the information highwayBuying in just like a bunch of fools

Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)What about the world today

What about the place that we call homeWe've never been so many

And we've never been so aloneYou keep watching from your picket fence

You keep talking but it makes no sense

You say we're not responsible

But we are, we are

You wash your hands and come out clean

Fail to recognize the enemies withinYou say we're not responsible

But we are, we are, we are, we areOne step forward making two steps back (my oh my)

Riding piggy on the bad boys back for lifeLining up for the grand illusionNo answers for no questions asked

Lining up for the execution

Without knowing why

You keep watching from your picket fence

You keep talking but it makes no sense

You say we're not responsible

But we are, we are

You wash your hands and come out clean

Fail to recognize the enemies within

You say we're not responsible

But we are, we are, we are, we are

It's all about power thenBy taking control

Breaking the will

Breathing the soul

They suck us dry till there's nothing left

My oh my, my oh myWhat about the world today

What about the place that we call home

We've never been so many

And we've never been so alone...So alone

You keep watching from your picket fence

You keep talking but it makes no senseYou say we're not responsible

But we are, we areYou wash your hands and come out clean

Fail to recognize the enemies within

You say we're not responsible

But we are, we are, we are, we areI

t's all about power then (we are)

By taking Control (we are)

Breaking the will (we are, we are)

Breathing the soul (we are)

They suck us dry till there's nothing left (we are, we are)

My oh my, my oh myWe areWe are (its all )We are

We are, we are (take control)We are

We are

It's all about power

By taking control.

Soon she stopped and Ran down Rage was then Kicked up their.

Rage: I'm driving black on black Just got my license back

I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track

I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride

Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with metonight

I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run

Your mom don't know that you were missing

She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing

Screamin'No, we're never gonna quit

Ain't nothing wrong with itJust acting like we're animals (animals)

No, no matter where we go'Cause everybody knowsWe're just a couple animals (animals)

So come on baby, get inGet in, just get in

Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat

Got your hand between my knees

And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze

It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear

But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears

By now, no doubt that we were heading south

I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth

'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switchIt felt so good I almost drove into the ditch

I'm screamin'No, we're never gonna quit

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Just acting like we're animals (animals)No, no matter where we go'Cause everybody knowsWe're just a couple animals (animals)

No, we're never gonna quit

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Just acting like we're animals (animals)

No, no matter where we go

'Cause everybody knows

We're just a couple animals (animals)So come on baby, get in

Get in, just get in

Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks

We're sitting in the back

And we just started getting busy When she whispered "what was that?"

The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are

And that was when she started screamin' "That's my dad outside the car!

"Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition

Must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positionsI guess they knew that she was missing

As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was

kissingScreamin'No, we're never gonna quit

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Just acting like we're animals (animals)No, no matter where we go

'Cause everybody knowsWe're just a couple animals (animals)

No, we're never gonna quitAin't nothing wrong with it

Just acting like we're animals (animals)

No, no matter where we go

'Cause everybody knows

We're just a couple animals (animals)

So come on baby, get inWe're just a couple animals (animals)

Get in, just get in

Ain't nothing wrong with it

Check out the trouble we're inWe're just a couple animals Get in, just get in

He ran down as Honor who had just also been united Ran up one would notice an old looking book he was putting in pocket space. Another person well furry who waited a little.

Honor: Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnny Ray

South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggioJoe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, Television

North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn MonroeRosenbergs, H Bomb, Sugar Ray, PanmunjomBrando, The King And I, and The Catcher In The RyeEisenhower, Vaccine, England's got a new queen

Maciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye

We didn't start the fireIt was always burning

Since the world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it

But we tried to fight it

Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev

Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc

Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dancron

Dien Bien Phu Falls, Rock Around the Clock

Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team

Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland

Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Khrushchev

Princess Grace, Peyton Place, Trouble in the Suez

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning

Since the world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it

But we tried to fight it

Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac

Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, Bridge On The River Kwai

Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California baseball

Starkwether, Homicide, Children of Thalidomide

Buddy Holly, Ben Hur, Space Monkey, Mafia

Hula Hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-goU2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy

Chubby Checker, Psycho, Belgians in the Congo

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning

Since the world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it

But we tried to fight it

Hemingway, Eichman, Stranger in a Strange Land

Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion

Lawrence of Arabia, British Beatlemania

Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson

Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British Politician sex

J.F.K. blown away, what else do I have to say

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning

Since the world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it

But we tried to fight it

Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again

Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock

Begin, Reagan, Palestine, Terror on the airline

Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan

Wheel of Fortune, Sally Ride, heavy metal, suicide

Foreign debts, homeless Vets, AIDS, Crack, Bernie Goetz

Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law

Rock and Roller cola wars, I can't take it anymore

We didn't start the fire

It was always burning

Since the world's been turning

We didn't start the fire

No we didn't light it

But we tried to fight it

"ok saw that coming some how" said Love "wait I know how now if only we could figure out that book". Zero not wanting to face Aquanode's Kick went up their Peacefully.

Zero( note I couldn't think of any thing else so I'm putting the same song twice just in different Languages for two different people): Raise your sharpened claws in order to shine, now bare your fangs you can't overcome this ordeal you don't attack humans a fake smile…is that it are you happy? You're not lying? Locking it away isn't living wisely go with the flow… is that what you want? Isn't that no better than a machine? Awaken the hot spirit in your cold body every one has "wildness" with in their hearts sometime you've got to loose the chains and let the blood flow Raise your sharpened claws in order to shine, now bare your fangs if you get naked and liberate yourself even the sorrow will disappear I don't care if you go out of bounds a bit be reckless for your own sake you can't overcome this ordeal you don't attack humans if it's impossible...will you give up? everything's over and nothing's left it's not a question whether you can or can't but whether you will or won't…that's all reveal the "wildness" bursting within your trembling body break down the invisible walls and howl at the moon! before your hoarse voice disappears scream with your heart and dance savagely there's no meaning in living as if you're dead spoiled children afraid of pain should just go home I've no interest in those who throw away the fangs that will shred the future every one has "wildness" with in their hearts sometime you've got to loose the chains and let the blood flow Raise your sharpened claws in order to shine, now bare your fangs if you get naked and liberate yourself even the sorrow will disappear I don't care if you go out of bounds a bit be reckless for your own sake you can't overcome this ordeal you don't attack humans

"ok good next" said Love

"I'll go" said Howaito. He waited a little.

Howaito: I can walk on water, i can fly

la la la la la la la lala la la la la la la lala la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la

I will never be afraid again

I will keep on fighting till the end

I can walk on water, I can fly

I will keep on fighting till i die

I will never be afraid again

I will keep on fighting till the end

I can walk on water, i can fly

I will keep on fighting till i die

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la lal

a la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

I will never be afraid again  
I will keep on fighting till the end

I can walk on water, i can fly

I will keep on fighting till i die

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

"I'll go next" said Rena (note the bubble for her song is pure back ground music). She got on stage and waited.

Rena:(Jai Ho) (Jai Ho)I got (I got) shivers (shivers), When you touch away, I'll make you hot, Get all you got, I'll make you wanna say (Jai Ho) (Jai Ho) I got (I got) fever (fever), Running like a fire, For you I will go all the way, I wanna take you higher (Jai Ho) I keep it steady Cuz steady is how I feel it. This beat is heavy, so heavy, You gon feel it. (Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho) You are my destiny, Jai Ho! Uh-uh-uh-oh! (Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho) Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho) So come and dance with me, Jai Ho! (oohh) Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me, I want you now, I know you can save me, come and save me, I need you now. I am yours forever, yes, forever, I will follow, Anywhere in anyway, Never gonna let go. Jai Ho (Jai Ho) Escape (escape) away (away), I'll take you to a place, This fantasy of you and me, I'll never lose the chase. (Jai Ho) Yeaahhhh (Jai Ho) Yeaahhhh I can (I can) feel you (feel you), Rushing through my veins, There's an notion in my heart, I will never be the same. (Jai Ho)Just keep it burnin', yeah baby, Just keep it comin', (Jai Ho) You're gonna find out, baby, I'm one in a million. (Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho) You are my destiny, Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh! (Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho) Nothing can ever come between us(Jai Ho) So come and dance with me, Jai Ho! (oohh) (You and me, it's destiny) Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me, I want you now, I know you can save me, come and save me, I need you now. I am yours forever, yes, forever, I will follow, Anywhere in anyway, Never gonna let go. Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho I need you, Gonna make it,(Jai Ho) I'm ready, So take it! (Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho) You are my destiny, Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh! (Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us,(Jai Ho) Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho) So come and dance with me, Jai Ho! (oohh) (You and me, it's destiny) Jai Ho! Baila baila! Baila baila! Jai Ho! Baila baila! Jai Ho!

"my turn" said Love some people looked at her "hey just cause I'm bossy doesn't mean I don't sing also where's Axl, Ashe, Chaud and the other net saviors, knuckles, Shadow, Tails, and Amy"

"knuckles and Shadow Left with Jewel to See how strong Mai and Kouji were, Tails fell a sleep, Chaud and the net saviors went some were maybe the store I really don't know" sighed Geo " and I think Amy meet Zoe in town and went some were with her and Axl is getting repaired From his last spar with Zero by Ashe". Love Rolled her Eyes and Got on stage . Love: There's a place in my mind No one knows where it hides And my fantasy is flying It's a castle in the sky It's a world of our past Where the legend still lasts And the king wears the crown But the magic spell is law Take your sword and your shield There's a battle on the field You're a knight and you're right So with dragons now you'll fight And my fancy is flying It's a castle in the sky Or there's nothing out there These are castles in the air Fairytales live in me Fables coming from my memory Fantasy is not a crime Find your castle in the sky You've got the key Of the kingdom of the clouds Open the door Leaving back your doubts You've got the power To live another childhood So ride the wind That leads you to the moon 'cause...Fairytales live in me Fables coming from my memory Fantasy is not a crime Find your castle in the sky

When She was done Aquanode ran up clearly wanting to get it over with. Every one noticed it was the same tune as Zero's Song.

Aquanode: Togisumasareta tesume wo tata ima kagayaku tame ni sono kiba wo muke shiren wa norikoerarenai hito ni osoikakari wa shinai

tsukuri warai...sono mama na no shiawase na no? uso wa nai? tojikomete shimau koto ga kashikoku ikiru koto ja nai migi ni narae...sore de ii no? sore ja tada no kikai ja nai? tsumetai karada no naka no atsui tamashii wo yobisamase daremo mina mune no oku ni nemuru "yasei" wo yadoshiteru Toki ni wa kusari hazushite chi wo nagase! Togisumasareta tesume wo tata Togisumasareta tesume wo tata ima kagayaku tame ni sono kiba wo muke Hadaka ni natte tokihanateba kanashimi mo keseru sukoshi hamidashitemo kamawanai kimi wo kimi no tame ni gamushara ni nare shiren wa norikoerarenai hito ni osoikakari wa shinai

Fukanou nara...akirameru no? subete owari nanimo nai Dekiru dekinai ja nakute yaru ka dou ka...tada sore dake Furueteru kimi no naka no hazeru "yasei" wo mukidashite mienai kabe wo kqwashite tsuki hi hoero! kareta koe kie yuku made sono kokoro wo sakebi yaban ni odore shinda mitai ni ikite itemo nanimo imi wa nai itami wo osotrete bakari no amaete iru gaki wa ouchi e kaere marai wo kirisaku kiba suteru you na ni kyoumi wa nai

daremo mina mune no oku ni nemuru "yasei" wo yadoshiteru Toki ni wa kusari hazushite chi wo nagase! Togisumasareta tesume wo tata ima kagayaku tame ni sono kiba wo muke Hadaka ni natte tokihanateba kanashimi mo keseru sukoshi hamidashitemo kamawanai kimi wa kimi no tame ni gamushara ni nare shiren wa norikoerarenai hito ni osoikakari wa shinai

Ookami went up after ward "he's going again" asked Manic

"Ookami and Eva's first time singing doesn't count because it just signals the start of Karaoke night" explained Misora. Ookami stood aon stage and waited for the music to play a while.

Ookami:

The break of all dawn kills all the beauty

The dead of night is drifting away

Should I stay and welcome the day

Or should I follow the one

And hide from the sun

The ray of light cuts like a razor

The blazing fire burns

In my eyes

The day reveals the dreadful betrayer

And his wicked mind

Hide from the sun

Ah, hide from the sun

ah, hide from the sun

Dead promises

Paintings of the world so pure

Ancient prophecies

Remains of the world so cruel

The time has come

hide from the sun

Like a rat I run in to the darkness

The ray of night embraces my mind

Afraid to look back in to the heartless

World of dust and blood

Hide from the sun

ah, hide from the sun

Dead promises

Paintings of the world so pure

Ancient prophecies

Remains of the world so cruel  
The time has come

Hide from the sun

I'll hide from the sun

I know me better

I won't be as bitter

In my own heaven

I'll be gone forever

Won't fall back never

I won't crack ever

Won't look back never

Dead promises

Paintings of the world so pure

Ancient prophecies

Remains of the world so cruel

The time has come

Hide from the sun

As Ookami went down Eva ran up. She had to wait awhile

Eva:

I never, I never

Don't wanna make you sad

I never wanna make you lie

I never wanna see you cry Shadows in your eyes

Your smiles colored black

You don't need someone who never saw your empty life

I never made you smile

I promised deep inside

I'm gonna be the one who's gonna keep you satisfied

Ill make it up to you

I promise to

I really wanna tell you I'm sorry

You're just a part of me

Still gotta let you go

Please forgive me

Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry

I don't wanna break your heart again

Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry

I don't wanna see you cry again

Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry

Is there anything that I can do?

Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry

I don't wanna break your heart again

I'm sorry for the lies

That I kept telling you

I'm sorry for the things I never said to you

Expect to get your call

Almost every time

No matter what they said I kept pretending I was fine

But I cant hide the truth

I never can

Its really hard to say I'm sorry

You're just a part of me

And I can let you go

Please forgive me

Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry

I don't wanna break your heart again

Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry

I don't wanna see you cry again

Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry

Is there anything that I can do?

Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry

I don't wanna break your heart again, I never, I never

Don't wanna make you sad

I never wanna make you lie

I never wanna see you cry

, No, I know, I know, I know

OoohI know

I need to tell you

Just wanna say I'm sorry

Aaah!

Don't wanna make you sad

I never wanna make you lie

I never wanna make you cry see you cry I never

Don't wanna make you sad

I never wanna make you lie

I never wanna see you cry

Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry

Is there anything that I can do?

Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry

I don't wanna break your heart again

Ooh oh Sorry

Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry

Is there anything that I can do?

Its really hard to tell you I'm sorry

I don't wanna break your heart again

Grey went Next. He waited like every one else.

Grey:

Welcome to the broken low

Welcome to the famous disco live

Come on lady come and go

Come on lady get me once and right

Not a danger, not a blacky stranger

Rock it - rock it - knock to my door I'll open

Speak my name now, speak if it you know how

Fly to me, get ready for the

Night of fire, you've better better stay

You've better better begin the prayer to play

Night of fire, come over over me

Come over over the top you've never been here

Night of fire, you've better better stay

You've better better begin the prayer to play

Night of fire, come over over me

Come over over the top you'll have a night of fire

You'll have a night of fire

Welcome to my rocky show

Welcome to the fire of the night

Come on baby let it go

Come on baby let me stick you tight

Not a danger, not a blacky stranger

Rock it - rock it - knock to my door I'll open

Speak my name now, speak if it you know how

Fly to me, get ready for the

Night of fire, you've better better stay

You've better better begin the prayer to play

Night of fire, come over over me

Come over over the top you've never been here

Night of fire, you've better better stay

You've better better begin the prayer to play

Night of fire, come over over me

Come over over the top you'll have a night of fire

You'll have a night of fire

You better better stay

The prayer to play

Come over over me

You've never been here

Night of fire

You've better better begin

Night of fire

Come over over the top

You'll have a night of fire

Welcome to the broken low

Welcome to the famous disco live

Come on lady come and go

Come on lady get me once and right

Not a danger, not a blacky stranger

Rock it - rock it - knock to my door I'll open

Speak my name now, speak if it you know how

Fly to me, get ready for the night of Fire

You'll have a night of fire

Night of fire (the back ground repeats it then fades out with it)

Finally it was the Quadruplet's (they found out they were born to getther surprisingly).

All:

Rolling around at the speed of sound,

Got places to go, gotta follow my 't stick around, have to keep moving on,

Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!

Must keep on moving ahead,

No time for guessing, follow my plan in what you can't see,

Take my lead I'll set you me, set me free,

Trust me and we will escape from the city.

I'll make it through, follow me, set me free,

Trust me and we will escape from the city.

I'll make it through prove it to me!

Oh yeah!

Danger is lurking around every turn,

Trust your feelings, got to live and learn

.I know with some luck that I'll make it through,

Got no other options, only one thing to do!

I don't care what lies ahead,

No time for guessing, follow my plan the next stage, no matter what that may my lead, I'll set you me, set me free,

Trust me and we will escape from the city.

I'll make it through, follow me, set me free,

Trust me and we will escape from the city.

I'll make it through through, prove it to me!

Follow me!

Rolling around at the speed of sound,

Got places to go, gotta follow my 't stick around, have to keep moving on,

Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!

Must keep on moving ahead,

No time for guessing, follow my plan in what you can't see,

Take my lead I'll set you me, set me free,

Trust me and we will escape from the city.

I'll make it through, follow me, set me free,

Trust me and we will escape from the city.

I'll make it through prove it to me!

Oh yeah!

Danger is lurking around every turn,

Trust your feelings, got to live and learn

.I know with some luck that I'll make it through,

Got no other options, only one thing to do!

I don't care what lies ahead,

No time for guessing, follow my plan the next stage, no matter what that may my lead, I'll set you me, set me free,

Trust me and we will escape from the city.

I'll make it through, follow me, set me free,

Trust me and we will escape from the city.

I'll make it through through, prove it to me!

Follow me!

"wow" said Misora switching with them.

Misora: Ugoki hajimeta arata no UEEBU Midare wo furikireru chikara to yuuki tamesu you ni Sora no kanata ukabu basho no kioku Ima shizuka ni tashika ni yomigaeru Atsui kizuna (atsui kizuna) Tsunagi awase (tsunagi awase) OOPAATSU motome (tobi dasu) TORAIBU ON ima ga sono toki Katai kizuna (katai kizuna) Tashikame ai (tashikame ai) Me wo tojiteite mo (kanjite) Shinji susumu chikara wo kagiri mae e to

"ok now that that's done" said Love turning to the anthros n the room "WHY THE HECK DO YOULIKE TEENS"

"a woman attacked them used Magic to send the kids to another world, reverse their ages except Shadow Cause he doesn't age and Lan for some reson, and then froze every one in time except Lan" said Darkki waking up "before she Killed the siblings and Split mobius from earth"

"we will get our kids here again" said Valor slightly irritated

"or at least back to this dimension" said Honor looking at the book.

"great" sighed Every one else that wasn't Star, Darkki, or an anthro or Ookami.

….

Me: I know that it's mean but if it's ok can I use the kids in the world I had planed

Kouu: it's in her fic Sonic next generation

Silver: ok

Me: also this ch was at least 23 pgs long the longest I've ever done and I don't plan on making one as long as this again I had to change the font size so it would be shorter oh also *holds up plate of Cookies which the plates is edible* please don't hurt me and I'm sorry if I put Misora twice with Singing I didn't mean too if I did

Kouu: also the songs

Eva and Ookami: Take me away by Globus

Eva: sorry By sweetbox

Ookami: Dead Promises (I forgot the artist)

Love: Castle in the sky (again artist I forgot)

Aquanode and Zero: wild fang (again)

Rena: Jai ho pussy cat doll version

Howaito: I can walk on water I can fly by bass hunter

Star: with reflection (another)

Darkki: animal have become (again)

Misora: megaman tribe theme

Rage: animal by nickleback

Honor: we didn't start the fire by Billy Joel

Valor and Jenny: Ain't no mountain high enough (again)

Amu: we are by Ana Johnsson

Geo, Sonia, Manic, and Onkyou: escape from the city


	7. Chapter 6

Me:…sigh

Kouu: well I guess it time to do an early disclaimer

Silver: Silver fire wolf does not own any thing but her ocs which is just a hand full

….

Ch 6: Furukizu kidnaps Eva Roll appears

….

"ok I have not yet found Pat Luna Bud or Zack" said Love "damnit And Millie is not yelling it's tombstone like usual Emily, Sara and Amy H. are back in their home worlds for the day now"

"this is why you don't have a Karaoke night so often and what about the Net saviors and the others" said/asked Zero

"don't know last I saw Chaud he was calling Some one named Metal before handing the phone to Amy" Said Love

"I'm going shopping" said Eva getting up and leaving.

"I'm going to go check on the pack" said Ookami as he went.

"I'll be in my room hiding from Velvi" said Aquanode getting up and hiding in his room before he screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHH VELVI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU Doing IN MY ROOM CLOSET". then crashes and bangs were herd as well as giggling and Aquanode cursing.

With Eva "hmm so I need eggs, butter, milk, A bag of sweets, baking stuff, a Muzzle fro when Takuya comes to this world, cat nip to at least stun my cats when their bad" listed Eva then she remembered some thing. "oh right". She took her choker off. "Yami normal form" she said. Then a Small black dragon with six gray horns, three on each side, red eye, red bums along his spine and tail, and three red gem like things on his forehead appeared out of a purple colored light and the choker was gone.

"bout time Eva I was getting sore like that" he said as he stretched

"sorry Yami but I need you on Guard duty now" said Eva. Yami nodded sand stretched his wings before taking off in the sky. "well now that that's done" said Eva Happily as she walked to the store now humming Be somewhere by Buzzy. But that didn't last long as some sort of red wave came from an ally way that knocked Yami out of the sky. He landed in front of Eva wings and leg bleeding his body had red electricity like things coming off it and he had several cuts and bruises. "Yami" gasped Eva.

"Otome what was the point of that" asked a woman coming out of the Ally way.

"F-Furukizu" whimpered Eva frozen from Fear at the sight of her. She was tall but was given height by the red high heals she wore mad her look 7ft tall, her skin was white, her left eye yellow her right eye green, her hair was a brown color so dark it could be mistaken for black, she wore Black lip stick, a black dress, and red nail polish the color of blood as they had been eternally stained.

"now Otome is that any way to treat you mother" said Furukizu smiling a very twisted smile.

"y-you h-had y-y-your partner a-attack Yami" said Eva hugging the dragon, who was Growling, now.

"of course he's just interference that I could kill if I wanted" said Furukizu

"Eva cover you ears" said Yami Eva did so "YOU BITCH YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE TREATED EVA THE WAY YOU DID I WOULD KILL YOU IF I WASN'T SO INJURED" . to say the least Yami was beyond mad. Furukizu frowned at the dragon.

"oh and how would you do that Eva is to scared to allow you in normal from so how" asked Furukizu walking foreword.

"I don't need my normal form" growled Yami Furukizu laughed a twisted dark and pure evil laugh.

"I'd love to see you try" said furukizu kicking him into a wall behind the scared to death Eva. She wave changed as she walked towards Eva. Her wave change was not the prettiest. In her wave change form she had gray black hair, Gray eyes, sickly pale white skin, wore black and red armor carrying her Middleville Flail. She went and grabbed Eva's ar squeezing it as she left with Eva, unwillingly. All of Eva's stuff she brought was on the ground.

"Damn" curse Yami getting up losing more blood. He went and picked up Eva's things before painfully walking home.

Mean while with Ookami 'I have a feeling something bad just happened to Eva' he thought standing on a building.

"Ookami" said a voice. Ookami turned around to see a female wolf demon if human form. She had short cream colored hair, purple eyes, and peach skin, a pair of cream with white inside wolf ear, and a cream colored wolf tail. wearing a pink t shirt with a cat on it, a pair of jean shorts, and pink and gray shoes.

"Serenity" said Ookami

"I haven't seen you this much in thought since Emmy Left" said The wolf demon

"she was a valued friend and much like family" said Ookami "but I have the oddest of feelings my little sister is in trouble"

"Eva right" said Serenity Ookami nodded she then hugged him "don't worry Ookami their only one person Eva can't handle and I'm pretty sure she's till in the junky cave we left her in"

"your probably rig-" Ookami stopped what he was saying to sniff the air 'smells like a reincarnated netnavi turned Mobian and not one of the ones I know and Howaito's sisters pets' he though. "I've got to check some things" said Ookami

"I'll go with you" said Serenity letting him go. They then left via going on roof tops.

With who ever Ookami smelt in a forest surprisingly near were Ookami was. It was a girl with long blond hair in a pony tail, green eyes, and peach skin. She wore a pink t shirt with a red heart that had a yellow ribbon around it, black pants with a pink belt and pink and yellow shoes. She had a VG hunter that was pink, red, yellow and black on her arm. She was being chased by big black wolves with red eyes. She tripped on something. "what's going on" she asked her self as the wolves attacked. She closed her eyes to try and not see what might happen to her. But nothing did she herd the pain filled howls of death. She opened her eyes to see Ookami an Serenity over the now dead wolves. They turned to her. Serenity walked over and held her hand out.

"here" she said The girl took the hand Serenity lifted her up. "you ok".

"yes thank you" said the girl

"I'm Serenity and That's Ookami" said Serenity pointing to Ookami

"I'm Houshu" said the girl a wave being appeared next to her. It was a pink rose's color with red rose colored eyes and humanoid in shape. "and this is Rose"

"nice to meet you" said Serenity. She then noticed Ookami staring at her and Houshu. "Ookami what's wrong".

"she's a reincarnated Netnavi turned Mobian" said Ookami. Houshu's eyes widened. "don't worry we wont hurt you" said Ookami.

"how did you know" asked Houshu

"Manic, Sonia, Geo, and a few others" said Ookami "their all staying with my cousins and siblings in our house"

"don't worry they don't bite…well most of them" said Serenity smiling.

"most" asked Houshu

"trust us you don't want to know" said Ookami

"o…k um why can't any one wave change here" asked Houshu

"this area was taken over by a demon know as Kuro a woman who hates humans and any one aligned with humans including her twin brother Howaito" said Ookami " she put up a barrier so that any one against her couldn't wave change other wise people can"

"oh my" gasped Houshu her hand on her mouth.

"come on let's get home" said Ookami as the three of them left.

Later at the house Ookami walked in to see it was in a small mess most likely caused by Velvi chasseing Aquanode…again. "hi Ookami" said Rena walking in a small cute dragon next to her. The dragon was white with two silver horns, angle like wings, silver bumps along her spine and tail, silver claws, blue eyes, an a blue gem like thing in the center of her forehead with two scale made silver angle wings on it.

"hello Rena, Awai" said Ookami.

"who's this" asked Awai pointing to Houshu.

"Houshu I believe she's the reincarnation of Roll" said Ookami

"would make sense" said Chaud coming in "by the way metal would like to play against you when we go to Mobius". Chaud then ran as Ookami let out a very much crimson colored aura.

"grrrr" Ookami growled. Serenity sighed and thought 'why am I never mind'. That's when every one herd the thump on the ground. Ookami turned around to See the badly beaten and bleeding Yami. His and Serenity's eyes widened.

"EVERY ONE GET IN HERE NOW" yelled Serenity.

…..

Me: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough gag*

Silver: ok what the heck was that

Kouu: See you need practice

Me: yeah right any way there is a very good reson for this being a cliff hanger

Silver and Kouu: and that is

Me: I want to know who's oc wants to do what to Furukizu

Kouu: aww makes sense


End file.
